


卖花少年

by winratiner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: 简介：当工作狂Percival Graves先生对大家介绍他用一个月时间追到的可爱小男友的时候，整个FBI小组都疯了。





	1. 第一周

第一周  
——  
医院。  
特别调查员Percival Graves先生左臂上缠着厚厚一层绷带，在刚刚的抓捕行动中，他为了保护受害者，被连环杀手的弹簧刀狠狠地来了一下——他的身体没有大碍，可他的脸色并不好。  
“Graves先生，你不能再这样不要命地出任务了。差一点就伤到大血管和神经，你就可以永远和你最爱的工作说再见了。”Tina，Graves最信赖的下属之一站在他的身边，手里拿着一个文件夹，摊开让Graves签字。  
“Tina，你来到FBI时间也不短了，告诉我，如果是你，会不会也这么做。”Graves飞快地扫了一眼文件大概，在右下角签上一个花体签名。  
“我会，但……平时深思熟虑的你不会。”Tina合上文件夹，坐到Graves身边，“有什么烦心事吗？”  
Graves看了她一眼，低头看手上的绷带。说实话，有点疼。  
“她想离婚——不，是我们离婚了。”Graves坦白，Tina总是这样，让人不由自主吐露心声。  
Graves和他第二任妻子不到一年短暂的婚姻，就这么画了个句号。  
“Percival你是个温柔的人，但我不认为我们这么勉强下去欺骗对方有什么好处——你并不爱我，你不爱任何人。”Jean在他签好离婚协议之后终于对他袒露心声。  
“你只爱工作。”她末了又加了一句。  
第一任妻子也这么说。  
“Graves先生，我想问题出在你身上。”Tina点头，“你仔细想想，你多久没有休过假了？”  
很久很久了……Graves揉揉眉头，上一次的“休假”还是因公吃了颗子弹，在医院住院的两个月。  
“我自作主张向Picquery女士为你要了一个月的假。”Tina从另一个文件夹里拿出一张薄薄的纸，“她也认为你需要放松一下，怕你不愿意，便用了‘命令’这种形式。”  
“我求你，到公园里钓鱼下棋，练习瑜伽或者单车，去你公寓旁边的小咖啡馆坐一天也可以，不要每天都苦大仇深地皱着眉头——让你的下属们也过几天轻松日子，好吗？”Tina用狗狗眼盯着Graves，好像Graves不答应就哭出来。  
还能怎么办呢？手受伤，不方便工作。  
Graves点点头。  
——  
Graves回到了他的公寓里，打开灯，空荡荡，冷冷清清。他没有孩子，所以不牵扯到抚养费用，他把房子留给了Jean，自己搬了出来。  
锁上门，Graves打开冰箱，用一只手生活难不倒他——单手打碎两个鸡蛋，随便煎了个培根蛋充饥——他并没有因为离婚感到悲伤，相反的他很平静，好像一开始就知道会是这个结果一般。  
他烦躁的是Jean的话。  
“你不喜欢女人，我也不觉得你喜欢男人——你不爱任何人。”  
有点道理，因为Graves从来没有过怦然心动，也没有过全心全意惦记一个人的经历，或者愿意和某个人发生肉体关系的冲动。  
他的婚姻从来都是简简单单清水白菜，别说上床，接吻拥抱都屈指可数。  
或许真的把工作当成伴侣了。  
饭后，Graves无聊地翻阅报纸，想在上面找找有趣的事情，全都是写陈腔滥调，公司破产，明星绯闻，虚伪的骗子和激进的疯子。  
感叹世风日下的时候，咚咚咚，传来三声敲门声。  
Graves没有出声，从猫眼里看过去，是一个黑发的少年，低头捧着一束红色康乃馨。微微弯腰，手指颤抖，耳朵尖有点发红。  
多年的工作经验告诉Graves，看起来，这个是追求心仪女孩走错房间的少年。  
“你走错地方了，孩子，隔壁才是女孩合租的地方。”  
“不，先生……Graves先生，有、有人为您买了一束鲜花……我来送花……”男孩结结巴巴地说，“……不方便开门的话……我……我放在您门口……”  
“不用了。”Graves打开门，男孩被他的动作吓了一跳，红着脸把花束递给Graves，低着头什么都不说。  
“谢谢。”Graves接过花，男孩小声说了一句先生再见就飞快离开。他蜷着背，背对Graves，一下下捅按钮叫电梯，好像后面有怪兽要吃掉他，要赶紧逃命。  
Graves也没在意，关上门，看到花束里有一张卡片，卡片上印着店的名字：默默然——奇怪的名字。  
“假期愉快，早日康复。”  
署名Tina。  
Graves把花载入瓶里，记下了店的名字，有时间去看看。  
——  
第二天，那个男孩又来了。手里还是拿了一束花，粉色康乃馨。  
Graves在猫眼里看了男孩一会。男孩比昨天要沉稳点——也就是一丁点——脸红，低着头看脚尖。  
Graves打开门，接过男孩的花，狐疑地看着男孩，心里琢磨这个男孩会不会是来踩点的。可男孩自始至终都低着脑袋，Graves也不想把他想得太坏。没等男孩离开，Graves便关上门，把花放在桌子上，拿出一张粉红色的卡片，如果他没猜错，这束花是Tina的妹妹Queenie买给他的。  
“愿Graves先生早日找到那个人。”她还画了一颗小小的心。  
好吧，从上到下，除了他的顶头上司Picquery女士，也就这个小姑娘敢这么跟自己讲话了。  
默默然，还是默默然——什么样子的店才会起这么奇怪的名字？Graves把Queenie的卡片和Tina的放在一起，收藏在一个小铁盒里，把这束花放到了Tina那束的旁边。  
——  
“Graves先生，您的花。”  
隔天，男孩又来了。这次他带来的是一束蓝色妖姬——蓝色妖姬？Graves已经差不多猜出来是谁送的了。  
Theseus Scamander，除了这个家伙还有谁敢跟自己开玩笑。  
Graves没有那么快打开门，他在想如果这么贸然收下会不会让这个男孩误以为自己是个招蜂引蝶不自重老援交。  
Graves想拒收，但看男孩穿的寒酸，不忍心让他受苦，便开门从男孩双手中接过花，苦笑着说了声谢谢。男孩的手冻得发红，Graves叹了口气，叫住试图离开的男孩，给了他一张钞票。  
“先生，这……”男孩抬头看着他，不是很理解男人的举动。  
“拿着吧，就当我请你喝杯咖啡。”Graves说完就关了门，留男孩在门外。  
“手疼，还是心疼？”Theseus没有署名，但几乎飘到卡片外的花体字，还有幸灾乐祸的语气，Theseus，该死的老伙计。  
可他们为什么总是在这家店里买花呢？难道有什么魔力不成？  
第四天，Graves听到敲门声，见还是那个男孩，没有迟疑，打开了门。  
男孩没想到Graves会这么快开门，脸“唰”一下又红了，鞠着躬把花呈给Graves。一束百合，看得出来男孩曾经紧紧攥着固定花束的蝴蝶结，把花保护在胸前，有一点百合的花粉蘸在男孩肩膀上。这个男孩穿着一件小一号的衣服，衣服上面有几个不起眼的补丁，因为缝上的人手艺很好，所以一打眼并不是那么容易看到。  
Seraphina Picquery女士喜欢百合花，九成九是她给自己的。  
“孩子，你叫什么名字？”Graves接过花，没有着急关门，倚着门边和男孩攀谈起来。  
“Credence……Credence Barebone，先生。”男孩缩着肩膀不敢看Graves。Graves点点头，他怎么就是管不住审人的语气呢？把语气放缓，又问：“这家店，默默然，是你开的？”  
“不……我……我在那里打工。”男孩的声音很小，刚好是一个Graves能听到，又不会令人不舒服的程度。  
“能方便告诉我，店在哪里吗，Credence？”Graves用受伤的那只手把花贴在胸前，健手拿出来卡片——Seraphina竟然通过这种方式来问自己有没有相亲的打算，她认得几个漂亮又富有的寡妇。认真的？——指着卡片上的店名问。  
Credence突然抬头，先是满脸疑惑地皱起了眉头，随后对着Graves的脸看了三秒，迟疑地点点头。  
“你先别着急走。”在Credence开口前Graves制止了男孩，“进来吧。”Graves扭头进屋。  
Credence呆呆地站在门口不知所措。  
“进来把肩膀的花粉擦一擦。”  
这么大人了，还和小傻子似的。  
——  
“默默然”这家兼职卖花的咖啡厅就在楼下不远处，店门口摆着鲜花，咖啡和甜点的香气从店里飘出——太过香甜以至于Graves每次路过都以为那是一家甜品店。当知道从出门到入店一共不用10分钟的时候，Graves突然明白过来Credence那看傻子一般的眼神是为什么。  
他从未对消磨时光的咖啡厅多大兴趣，更何况这里还是一个猫咪咖啡厅。但人来都来了，也有大把的时间不知如何度过，所以Graves推开门进了店。  
店主和他打招呼，他才发现这个长着雀斑，留着红棕色乱糟糟头发，蹲在地上，怀里抱着一只刚出生不久的小奶猫的年轻人他认得的。  
“Newt Scamander？”Graves说。Theseus的小弟弟，从小喜欢动物喜欢到走火入魔的Newt。  
“Graves先生，您怎么……”Newt把怀里的小猫放回它的小篮子，为它做好保暖，才站起身与年长的男人打招呼。  
好吧，他明白为什么大家都从这家店了买花了。  
“您的手，还好吧？”Newt看着Graves的左手问，“听说伤得很重，尽量别沾咖啡因了。”  
“没事，喝咖啡死不了。”Graves回答。有一只白猫走到Graves脚边，用脑袋蹭他的裤脚。  
“她很喜欢你。”Newt笑着说，“Graves先生，请随意坐。需要点什么？”  
Graves坐到一远离窗户的偏僻位置，这个位置离门并不远，又能在第一时间把所有进门的客人打量清楚。  
“先生既然在休假，就不必这么紧张了吧。倒不如去个离书架近的地方，安静，或许还能有‘惊喜’。”Newt笑着话里有话。  
惊喜还能是什么？自然是给他送花的少年——这算哪门子“惊喜”？  
Graves不知道Newt为什么偏偏要让自己和男孩见面，但没有拒绝。  
Credence正在给一只姜黄色的猫咪剪指甲，见到Graves，他失手把指甲剪掉到地上，姜黄猫咪趁机一脚蹬开Credence逃之夭夭，在猫架的顶端喵喵直叫，抗议剪指甲的暴行。  
“Graves先生。”男孩脸又红了，支支吾吾地跟他打了招呼。Graves点点头，坐到沙发上，随手从书橱抽出一本书，翻阅：“一杯摩卡。”  
“嗯？”Credence没有反应过来。  
“摩卡。”Graves挑起眉毛。  
Credence脸又红了：“是。”  
脸上沾了什么吗？Graves摸了摸脸颊，还是我长太凶吓着孩子了？  
“Credence，你在这里工作多久了？”Graves对他拿出来的小说没什么兴趣，那些你侬我侬的命中注定情节在他看来就是扯淡，他托着腮看Credence先用小鱼干把姜黄色猫咪引诱下来，趁着小吃货不注意把毛茸茸的一团捧到怀里飞快地剪了指甲。Graves怕再次吓着Credence，便耐心等待Credence剪完了才开口。  
果不其然Credence还是吓了一跳，小姜黄用肉垫给了他一巴掌。  
“两年，先生。”Credence站起来，身体僵硬，像一个被上司训斥的小职员。  
Graves摆摆手：“轻松点，我又不会吃了你。”  
“你平时都住在哪里？”Graves随口问了一句，看现在咖啡厅客人并不多，Newt一个人忙得过来便指指对面的沙发让Credence坐下。  
Credence告诉Graves他平日都是闭店后在休息室里住。他偶尔会看一眼Newt，Newt用眼神告诉他向Graves坦白没关系。  
“没有其他家人了吗？”  
Credence说没有，他十岁的时候家庭出了变故，随后被养母收养，养母很严厉，但毕竟有监督员定期家访，没有受太多的罪。在他十七岁的时候，养母得了一场大病，自知时日不多的养母放弃了治疗，去世前变卖家产凑了一笔钱存在Credence名下，让他安心把大学念完。  
“你已经24岁了？”Graves看着面前的“男孩”问。Credence点点头。  
可Credence看起来实在不像一个成年人，身体瘦弱尚可以用营养缺乏解释，但他小心翼翼又充满好奇的眼神着实像个不谙世事的孩子，一个纯洁羞涩的孩子。  
“大学什么专业？”  
“犯罪心理学。”  
“你想从警？”Graves脱口而出，这个青年怎么看都不像个当警察的料，更不用说当探员了，因为从他，一个FBI高层的角度出发，如果这个青年没有什么特别突出的点，他是不会把一个羸弱的人放到组里当短板的。  
“第一轮就被刷下来了。”Credence有点不好意思。  
是啊是啊，如果不是第一轮的话我就得开始担心未来了。Graves喝了一口咖啡。  
“可你为什么想从警呢？其他专业不也很好？”  
“因为我想成为Graves先生这样的人。”  
Graves挑眉。他知道自己身份？  
未等他发问，“喵”的一声，一进店就在Graves脚边的白猫优雅地踱过来，跳上桌，在Graves面前转了一圈又一圈，用她毛茸茸的尾巴扫Graves的下巴，最后在Graves的书上躺下，眯着眼睛看男人。Graves抚摸猫咪的下巴，她舒服地眯起眼睛开始打呼噜。  
“你是第一个她愿意亲近的人，先生。”Credence嘴角浮现一丝微笑，“她来这里不久，很怕，不愿亲近人。”  
“先生能经常来吗？我是说，陪陪她？”Credence问。  
Graves点点头，反正他没有什么事干。  
再者，Credence说的那句话引起了他的注意。  
他有点好奇这个青年了。  
——  
Graves离开咖啡店，没有着急回公寓，在街头的小餐车里买了一个蜂蜜芥末热狗，与酷爱热狗的Tina不期而遇。  
“Tina，我记得你的公寓在另一个方向。”  
“你记得没错，Graves先生。但是这边的食物好吃。”Tina憨憨地笑了，她买了三个热狗，一个在嘴里叼着，吃了将近一半，嘴角上沾着芥末酱，手里拿了两个，“伤怎么样？”  
“死不了。”Graves说，这功夫他的热狗已经做好了。  
“Graves先生，花还喜欢吗？”Tina莫名其妙地和Graves同行，走在Graves回家的路上。  
“很好，你们成功地把我打造成了一个援交老男人的形象。现在隔壁的小姑娘看见我都躲得远远的。”Graves难得开了次玩笑。  
Tina嘟囔一句“你平时穿那么骚气，想歪也没办法”。  
Tina和Graves在“默默然”店门前告别，Tina一脸兴奋地进了咖啡厅，Graves看了一眼，她手里的热狗是给Newt和Credence准备的。  
他站在橱窗外一个不起眼的位置，看Tina笑得眼眯成一条线，和两个男生吃得开心，不由得也笑了。  
Credence的动作停了一下，他盯着窗外，看见了Graves，羞涩地对男人笑了一下算打招呼。  
看起来……这小子还真有点本事。Graves想。


	2. 第二周

—第二周—  
周末Graves没有去咖啡厅，他买了几本书，打算研究解闷，坐在沙发上看了一会，觉得哪里少了点什么，鬼使神差的带着书来到了咖啡店。  
那只姜黄色的猫咪休班，一只黑色的猫代替了它的位置，它蹲在猫架上警觉地注视Graves。Graves坐在上一次的位子上，看Credence把猫粮盆子填满。男孩的衣服还是那套旧的，很薄，屋子很暖和，所以只要Credence不会很冷。  
“拿铁。”Graves坐下对Credence说。Credence不像上次那样一惊一乍的，他点点头，对Graves露出一个腼腆的微笑。  
“喵。”白猫还在，它跳到Graves的腿上，大来来地躺下。  
“Graves先生，她真的很喜欢你。”Newt笑着为Graves端上咖啡，还有一盘黑森林蛋糕，“这是我们店新来的甜点师的作品，您尝一下。”  
Graves点点头道谢。  
“是这样的，Graves先生。”Newt并没有走，在Graves吃下第一口的时候坐到男人对面，“Tina，Tina是您的下属是吗？”  
Graves用怀疑的目光从上到下扫了Newt一遍，不知道这个年轻人想说什么。  
“您……能给我讲讲她吗？”  
Graves皱起眉头，放下叉子——现在没到春天啊？  
——  
Newt喜欢Tina，Graves不惊讶。人人都喜欢Tina，聪明能干，值得信赖。Graves挑拣着把无伤大雅的Tina的轶事对Newt说了些，但大部分还是她如何拿着手枪踹门，一肘砸晕罪犯的事。Newt听得瞪大双眼，好像什么东西碎裂了一般。 Graves讲过瘾了，他喝了一口咖啡，指着为客人端上蛋糕的Credence说：“他，Credence是什么来头？”  
“我也说不准，但是Graves先生你如果认为他有坏心眼那就大错特错了。”Newt撂下一句话，没管Graves就去招待新顾客。  
“Credence，有一个鲜花的订单，能麻烦你去送一下吗？”Newt隔着几张桌子冲Credence喊，“九十九枝玫瑰。”  
Credence点点头，娴熟地包了一束鲜花。他没有穿外套——看起来他没有外套——一身薄服准备离开，Graves不知怎的追了出去。  
“穿着这个。”Graves把自己的大衣递给Credence。  
“Graves先生……我不用……”Credence在寒风中颤抖，本能地拒绝Graves的好意。  
“穿着，我明天来拿。”Graves用健手把大衣搭到Credence肩膀上，“这么冷的天，像什么话。”  
“谢谢先生。”Credence不知什么时候又低下头，Graves回去得急，没有看到寒风中男孩穿着他的大衣，又一次红了耳朵尖。  
“Graves先生，我记得你不喜欢让别人动你的衣服。”Newt一边擦杯子一边说，黑猫在他的面前走过，盯着他已经擦好的玻璃杯，“嗅嗅，放开那个杯子。”  
黑猫不太高兴地离开，在远处看着放在柜台沿的玻璃杯，想趁Newt不注意碰下去。Graves没搭理Newt。  
“你的钱包还在大衣里吧，Graves先生？”Newt说，这是个肯定句。  
“直接从里面拿钱吧，我回去了。”Graves说。  
Newt浅浅地笑了一下，在Graves背后说：“Graves先生，你上一次把大衣借出去，是什么时候的事？”  
Graves手里拿着书，头也不回地离了店。  
这是第一次，哪来的上次。  
Graves觉得Credence给他一种很熟悉的感觉。至于哪里熟悉他说不准。可能是青年身上经过几年犯罪心理学的熏陶的气质？又或者是他与被救出的受害者无二的眼神？他无辜又清朗的声线？  
总之这些让他对Credence充满了好奇，前所未有的好奇。他承认他职业病又犯了，无妨，对他来讲，想要搞清楚Credence的身份就是一句话的事。  
可这句话偏偏说不出口。  
Queenie是他组的黑客，Graves通过各种方式都联系不上她，好像她用技术把自己从Graves的世界里抹去了一般。万般无奈，Graves给Tina打了电话。  
第一次Tina用她信号不好搪塞过去。  
第二次Tina说Queenie在谈恋爱，没工夫搭理咱们。  
第三次Tina连接口都懒得找了，直接下了最后通牒：书要自己读才有趣。  
怎么自己这个组长一休假就这么憋屈？  
Graves想回去上班了。  
——  
越是藏着掖着，Graves的好奇心越强。第二天他很早就来到咖啡厅，Credence正把鲜花向外搬。Credence换了一套衣服，他穿了一件白色的毛衣，腿上穿一条洗的发白的牛仔裤，鲜花带着露水在毛衣上留下一个个水珠。  
“先生这么早。”Credence笑了一下，“我给你拿衣服。”  
“Newt记得把钱拿出来了吗？”Graves微笑着跟着Credence进了店。Newt还没有来，一大群猫咪听到声音，齐刷刷地站起来，喵喵叫着等待Credence给它们喂食。  
“喂吧，不着急。”Graves摸了摸白猫的头。  
Graves掏钱包的时候，掉出一张照片。照片上是Graves和一个小女孩，照片上的小女孩7、8岁的样子，穿着天蓝色的连衣裙，金发编成两条麻花辫，倚在Graves身上，Graves先生和现在看起来差不多，脸上温柔的笑容和眼神的温柔几乎能把Credence溺进去。  
“先生，这是……”  
“我女儿。”Graves说，看Credence吃惊的表情解释道：“……我第一任妻子和她前夫的女儿，叫Modesty，现在在洛杉矶生活。”  
Graves与第一任妻子离婚后，Modesty的亲生父母便复合了，但小姑娘似乎更怀念和Graves在一起的时光，经常与Graves视频通话。两年前Modesty的父母出了车祸不幸离世，Graves把她接到身边住了几个月，帮她走出困境，直到她的爷爷奶奶准备好一切把她接了回去。现在Modesty与Graves联系很频繁，Modesty隔三差五就对Graves说自己生活的趣事，还有烦恼。  
“很可爱，能遇到先生……真好。”Credence看着Modesty的笑脸，不由得也笑了。Graves看着Credence，他的睫毛又长又翘，用一句酸掉牙的形容就是“像小扇子一样”；黑眼睛里面像有一片星星，Graves从没有看过哪个人的眼睛可以漂亮成这个样子，不由得盯得出了神。  
Credence察觉到Graves的目光，转头看着男人。  
气氛稍稍有那么点尴尬。  
“Credence？Graves先生？”Newt来了，他看两个人拿着钱包盯着对方看，以为出了什么问题，把两个人叫回现实。  
Credence脸一红，蹲下抱起姜黄色的猫咪，低着头疾步向后面走去。  
“Credence，他已经剪过指甲了——Credence？”Newt走到柜台里，一脸疑惑地看Graves。Graves从钱包里拿出钱扔到柜台上，头也不回地走了。  
Newt怔怔地看着男人的背影，他发誓他看到Graves的脸也红了。  
这两个人究竟发生什么了？  
——  
Graves满脑子都是Credence的眼睛。  
充满少年气息、未被尘世任何东西污染过的眼神，亮晶晶的像黑玛瑙，看着他。  
在哪里见过，又好似初见一般勾人心弦。  
Graves想忘掉，想用他见过的最冲击、最血腥的现场抹掉，可偏偏他不能。  
Graves坐在沙发上，倚着后背，深深叹了一口气。  
他知道这是什么，他不愿意承认——可现在还没到春天啊。  
从开始到意识最后到接受，也就一秒钟的事。他不想知道为什么，他只想知道该怎么做。  
电话响了，是Tina。  
“Graves先生，能帮我个忙吗？”  
Tina和Newt相互喜欢，就差一层窗户纸，Tina打电话来就是想拜托Graves创造个条件捅破这层纸。Graves寻思着这个周六他去拆线，拆完就可以告别这不行那不行的日子，做什么都没限制，也不知做什么消磨时间，便看在Tina的面子上答应了。  
他打电话告诉Newt，我给你和Tina安排了一次约会，你好好把握吧，像你哥那样有点种。  
可Credence一个人看店……Newt有点慌，Graves知道这是他在临阵脱逃，平时对小动物一套一套的，怎么遇到了Tina就什么都不好使了呢？  
“我帮他。”Graves说。  
所以从前温柔的店长变成了两鬓稍稍有点发白，一身禁欲气息但骚气暗涌的FBI高管。  
那天天气并不好，雨夹雪的天气，咖啡厅也不如往常热闹，除了几个未带雨伞的顾客耐心等待雨停，还有三三两两进门躲雨的人以外并没有多少人。  
并不忙，Credence抱着小姜黄坐在他“固定”的位置，轻轻抓挠猫咪的下巴，让这个以为又要被剪指甲吓到的小家伙放松下来。  
“这样的日子很少吧，Credence。”Graves给Credence倒了一杯柠檬水，坐到他面前，翘起二郎腿。白猫再次跳到Graves腿上，Graves习惯性地抚摸她。  
“真的要谢谢先生，帮我这么多。”Credence说。  
“举手之劳。”Graves说，他斟酌词句，想打探一下Credence的来历，并且尽量避免和他进行眼神接触，怕一不小心又被吸到他眼中的星辰大海，“你学的犯罪心理学专业，对现在的心理画像有什么看法吗？”  
Credence摇了摇头：“放下两年了，就算有什么看法，也是之前的旧想法，不值一提的。再说，我知道的，不及先生的一点皮毛，就不让你见笑了。”  
“你知道我是做什么的？”Graves停下抚摸白猫的动作，他双手搭在一起，声音没有刚刚那般轻松。  
Credence点点头：“知道的。”  
“就没有什么想问的？我可以让你进FBI——顾问，或者探员，都可以。”  
Credence摇摇头，手指在猫咪头上抓挠，“我不能。”Credence的情绪很淡，Graves也不知该如何继续。  
“Credence，这样很唐突，但我实在好奇，你……你的父母，是因为什么……”  
Credence笑了一笑，知道这是Graves的职业病犯了：“一个连环杀手把旅行中的我们抓了起来，他杀了我的父母，我是幸存者……我大概7岁的时候。”  
与Modesty失去双亲的年龄接近。Modesty还算幸运，她还有自己，但Credence……  
“我被送到了孤儿院，我的养母领养了我……她是个严厉的女人，但是对我……挺好的。”Credence对Graves扯出一个微笑。  
“妈是个好人，但是她古板保守，我也是吃了点苦……所以我羡慕Modesty，能有Graves先生这样好的父亲。”  
“古板保守？”Graves笑了一声，“是那种逼你背圣经，让你清心寡欲不许恋爱的那种？”  
Credence瞪大双眼，惊讶Graves为什么会这么说。  
“我是FBI。”Graves挑眉。Credence咧开嘴笑了——Graves只觉得真甜真好看。  
“岂止不许恋爱。和女生讲话都要保持一米的距离，更别提其他的。”Credence抿起嘴，给了Graves一个微笑，“Graves先生这么迷人，一定有许多人喜欢。”  
Graves自嘲地笑了，不知怎的，他就是管不住自己的嘴，想把所有事都告诉Credence。  
他平淡地告诉Credence他有两次失败的婚姻，他是个不懂得爱情，也从来没有遇到过爱情的人。  
“不，Graves先生，我想你只是把感情藏太深了。”Credence垂下眼帘，“你只需要一个人把它唤醒。”  
门铃响起，有新的客人，一男一女，并没有什么异常。女人披着一个廉价皮草披肩，男人则为女人拿着包。Credence看了两个人一眼——只消一眼他便回头用嘴型告诉Graves“开枪”。Graves常年的职业本能让他迅速蹲下抽出绑在腿上的手枪。  
果不其然，两个人一进门，未等其他顾客注意，女人就从皮草下亮出一把冲锋枪朝天花板一同扫射，顾客们尖叫着抱头躲在桌下，男人则从包里拿出了一把锤子，砸向收银柜。  
男人一边把为数不多的现金往往包里放一边抱怨运气不好就这么点钱，女人则尖声威胁人质老实点，数落男人花钱如流水。他们没用伪装，Graves反应过来他们是通缉的抢劫犯，不带伪装是因为他们每次作案都会把所有人质都杀光。  
Graves庆幸他们坐的地方隐蔽，不容易被发现。男人和女人站的太远，他不能保证在很短的时间内百分之百击溃这两个人。他把枪口对准女人，他要先打掉这个武器更致命强的——从报告上看，女人比那个那人有种，她是主犯。即使男人发现了自己，他可能会因为惊慌失了准头。Graves愿意冒险。  
他必须快，在女人发现自己，或者杀掉第一个人质之前。  
枪声响起，女人中弹，睁大眼睛倒下，并不知道杀死她的人在哪里，就在同时男人也捂着肩膀倒了下去。  
刚开始的时候，Graves以为有一个人质被击中，待他冲出去，才发现是男人倒地。他把男人的手枪提到一边，给他止了血，简单包扎，指挥惊魂未定的顾客报警。  
“FBI！报警！叫救护车！”  
——  
第二枪是Credence打出的，用的是Newt的枪。Graves认为Theseus这辈子如果只做过一件好事，那就是逼着他的弟弟拿了持枪证，然后给了他一把装满子弹的枪。Newt和Tina笑着手拉手撑着一把伞回来，发现门口停满了警车，咖啡厅的天花板被打出好几个窟窿，店里一片弹孔，愣在原地还没反应过来。Graves身份特殊，亮了证件以后免了许多麻烦，他明确表示功劳是NYPD的，警察自然也不想追究谁开了第二枪——惨无人性的杀手夫妇一死一伤，做了笔录就带功领赏去了。  
“Graves先生，发生了什么？”Newt怔怔地问。他走的时候还好好的，怎么出去吃了个饭看了场电影，就像拆迁队过境一般一片狼藉？  
“抓了一对犯人。”Graves简短地说。他的心思在Credence身上。  
Credence参加过考试，他必定是会用枪的——他的枪法究竟如何？  
他在Credence的位置站了很久，发现如果不是枪法极其精准的人，是无法正好打在男人肩膀上的，可能会偏，打到桌椅装饰，或者打碎男人的心脏。但……  
Graves看看把猫咪一只只装进笼子，清点数量没有缺失，安心微笑的Credence。  
他真的有可能那么准吗？  
“Graves先生。”Newt把黑猫嗅嗅抱在怀里——他最喜欢这个捣蛋鬼，嗅嗅吓得不轻，Newt正在努力让他平复下来——他慢慢走过来压低声音说，“Credence是住在这里的，我想这段时间他是没法再……”  
“能让他和你一起住吗，Graves先生？”Tina才懒得拐弯抹角，Graves也就是喜欢她的直爽。  
Graves点点头。  
“带着Chastity一起，可以吗？她粘你。”Newt指了一下那只一直缠着Graves的白猫。  
“……可以。”


	3. 第三周

—第三周—  
Seraphina佩服Graves，佩服得五体投地。  
人家休假是体验生活，他休假是换了个地方继续抓人。  
“Percival Graves先生，我希望你能好好享受剩下的一半假期。没有你，FBI不会一夜之间人间蒸发。”她说完就扣了电话。  
Graves想回去，想回去。  
咖啡厅重新装修，Newt干脆给Credence放了个带薪假，让他好好休息。  
现在Credence拘谨地坐在Graves家的沙发上，秉着膝盖老老实实地占了一个人的位置，左看看右看看，不知做点什么好；而Graves要求回去上班，被他的上司说了一通，回来一屁股坐到Credence身边，不知做点什么好。  
“Credence……是你打的那个男人？”Graves打破寂静。  
“是，先生 。”Credence手放在膝盖上，手攥着裤子。  
“枪法很准啊。”Graves说，他看着Credence的侧脸，想从他的表情上看出点什么。但是他不知道每次他一认真看Credence的脸，就会不由自主地沉到他的黑眼睛中去。他以为他全神贯注地观察Credence的微表情，实际上他只是毫不遮掩地盯着Credence。  
Credence脸红了：“我……我瞄准的是他的头……请……请不要这么看我，Graves先生。”  
“很吓人。”Credence补充一句。  
名为Chastity的猫走过来，“喵”了一声表示附和，倚在Graves脚边。  
“时候不早了，洗个澡睡觉吧，Credence，今天辛苦你了。”Graves捏了捏鼻梁，趁早结束这种尴尬。  
——  
Credence曾经到过房间里一次，就是Graves让他擦擦身上花粉的时候。和现在不同，那个时候Graves先生脸上的表情只有冷淡，现在多了许多能证明他是“人”的表情，专注的，认真的，紧张的，无奈的，还有温柔的——这让Credence十分开心。  
他喜欢Graves先生，喜欢许多年了。  
他的父母亲为了保护自己而死，当那个变态提着刀向自己走来的时候，门被踹开，一声巨响，男人直挺挺地在自己面前倒下，一个高大的穿着防弹背心的男人把自己抱了起来，把他带出了血淋淋的现场。  
他问他饿不饿，还问他有没有受伤，告诉他一切都过去了，他安全了。  
在警车红蓝光芒的招摇下，Credence呆呆地看着男人的脸庞。就像他会永远记住为了保护他而死的父母一样，他要永远记住男人的脸。  
他记住了男人叫Percival Graves。  
Credence喜欢男人，但是他不敢表露出来。他的养母对他说，喜欢同性是不对的，男生就应该喜欢女生。但Credence就是抑制不住，他喜欢男人的肌肉，男人的胡茬，还有低沉可靠的声音。身体开始发育的时候，Credence总是会被春梦惊醒，想着被男人亲吻爱抚，醒过来。  
养母Mary去世前说，Credence，我一直知道你喜欢男人，我曾经试图将你变得正常，但现在我才明白过来，有些东西变不了。我现在时间不多了，选择权在你，希望你能选择让你开心的道路。  
这是他的养母唯一一次情感的流露。  
Credence见了许许多多的人，他们活的自由自在，不在乎性别，只是和喜欢的人在一起。Credence于是选择了接受自己。他曾经想加入FBI，成为像Graves先生一样优秀的探员——他以为那种感情是崇拜。  
直到他在电视上再次看到Graves先生的脸，他才发现这个感情是爱。  
说是受害者情结也好，是自作多情也罢，Credence就是爱上了这个在电视里才能见面的FBI探员。  
自此Credence的梦里只剩下一个男人。  
Credence住在Graves家的客房里，房间不大，但比起咖啡厅的休息室要好得多。一张柔软舒适的床，一扇窗户，一个单人衣柜，还有一张书桌，墙上挂着书架，书没有摆满。  
装潢就像Graves先生一样简单禁欲。  
但仔细看过去，家具的花纹，甚至壁纸和窗帘的暗纹都十分讲究。  
Graves一个人坐在客厅，他思来想去，还是放心不下Credence。  
Credence是经历过心理创伤的，他亲眼见到父母被杀，他会不会被今天的场面勾起痛苦的回忆？这是他第一次开枪打人吧？这种第一次，谁都受不了。  
他那么拘束，是因为这个吗？  
Graves为Credence热了一杯牛奶，端着杯子敲了敲Credence的房门。“Credence，我给你热了一杯牛奶，喝了再睡吧。”  
Credence穿的睡衣不知是从哪里捡来的，松松垮垮，加上第一个扣子没有扣，露出大片白色的肌肤，锁骨形状漂亮，Graves舔舔嘴唇忍不住多看了几眼，他把牛奶递给Credence。  
“Credence，你虽然不是我的下属，但我还是得跟你谈谈。”  
“先生是要和我说，如何处理开枪……还有血腥的记忆吗？”Credence自然知道Graves什么意思。他的确有点怵，每次看到鲜血，他会想起父母，但是他已经懂得如何排解了，可他不介意Graves先生和他多说几句话，多开导开导他。  
Graves点点头，和Credence一起坐在床沿，他突然语塞，不知道该怎么说。Credence没有经过心理评估，Graves真的不知道依现在Credence的心理状态，用什么技巧比较好，只得实话实说：“我不能把你当成FBI的人开导。我就说说我第一次是怎么解决心理问题的吧。或许对你有帮助。”  
“我参加的第一个案子，就是一起连环杀人案。杀手专门挑有小孩子的家庭。那天他在加害另一个家庭，我没有等待后援——因为如果我为了自保，那个家庭仅剩的孩子也会被害。感谢上帝，凶手用刀。我进屋以后顶着几乎让我吐出来的血腥味，把子弹打到连环杀手的脑袋里，什么都没想，就抱着那个孩子出了门。”  
“人类惧怕见到同类凄惨的死状，这是本能。我也会做噩梦，梦见受害者们找到我，缠着我，质问我为什么没有早点来——但是我告诉自己，起码我保护了一个命垂一线的孩子，我阻止了下一个家庭悲催的命运。这就够了。”  
“你今天救了他们的命，那么多人，是父亲母亲，是儿子女儿。我想你想从警，也是想救人的——你现在已经救了。”  
Credence点点头：“谢谢，Credence先生。那个……你救出来的那个孩子，他一定很感激你。”Credence眼睛还是亮亮的，Graves没来由地咽了一口口水，他别过头不看他的眼睛，说：“快睡吧，有什么需要告诉我。”  
Graves起身，他拿着喝干净的杯子走了几步，又很没出息地退回来站在Credence面前，伸出手揉了揉他柔软的黑发，“晚安，Credence。”Graves为Credence关上房门。  
“Graves先生，晚安。”Credence红着脸把自己蒙在被子里。  
真可爱。Graves想，或许Credence是那个能把自己感情唤醒的人？  
——  
“Credence，你这是？”Graves晚上翻来覆去睡不着，满脑子都在想Credence。Graves想了一夜，不论他如何逼自己转移注意力，他像个恋童癖似的，满脑子都是Credence孩子一般纯洁的眼神，和比任何珠宝都闪亮眼睛，还有他柔软粉红腼腆地弯曲的嘴唇，除此之外他想不出别的。  
Graves认命，他承认，这个孩子说的没错，青年轻而易举地按响他年久失修的门铃，并且成功地叫醒他这个装睡的人。他意识到这点的时候，天已经亮了。Graves认命地想一想，只要查出来Credence的背景清白，他就告诉Credence自己怎么想的，问他愿不愿意和自己谈一次恋爱。  
洗衣机的声音鸣响，Graves打开卧室的门，闻到烤面包带着香肠的香味飘进鼻子。他走到卧室，看见了在灶前忙活的Credence。  
“Credence，你这是……”  
“先生准备吃早饭吧。”  
早餐很简单，都是Credence用冰箱里的原料做成的。Graves尝了一口，告诉他味道很好。  
“在这里住，Graves先生你也不收房租，我只能这些力所能及的。”Credence没有开动，他的早饭比Graves寒酸得多，好像Graves把他的那份抢了过来一般。  
Graves把自己盘子里的香肠分给Credence：“在这里住得惯就一直住，我一个人又不麻烦。反正我也不太想让你再回去住那个休息室了。多吃点，看着Newt给你的工资就不高。”  
“Newt他很慷慨。”Credence告诉Graves，Mary留给他的钱并不足以支付昂贵的学费，他在大学里勤工俭学，还贷了款，现在每个月的工资大部分都用来偿还贷款了。  
“Credence，你能告诉我，你是怎么看出来那两个人身份不正常吗？”Graves岔开话题。  
Credence摇摇头：“可能是小时候那次事故，我看人就特别准。如果像那个杀人凶手，八成不是好人。再说，他们两个人可是上了电视的通缉犯。”  
这个素质很适合当探员啊。Graves心中感叹。  
Graves没有拦着Credence做家务，他想做就随他去，否则这个小年轻会认为Graves在施舍。能减轻一分就减一分吧。  
Credence倒也利索，他把屋子打扫了一遍，有时Graves工作太累太忙，犯了懒草草了事的痕迹无影无踪。Graves沏了壶茶坐在一遍看Credence忙碌的瘦弱身影，什么都不干，只是看。看着看着目光就跑到Credence弯腰撅起的屁股上了。  
裤子小一号的好处就是哪里都紧，Credence稍稍一抬手，少年感十足的肚皮的后腰就能露出来；蹲下的时候，裤子把浑圆的屁股包裹得曲线毕露——Percival Graves你还没有到色狼那个地步，缓一缓，缓一缓。  
然而并没有什么用。  
Credence也感受到Graves对他的目光，停下手里的活冲男人笑了一笑。  
Graves抓起一旁的手机，对Queenie发了一条信息：  
给你十分钟，查一个叫Credence Barebone的人，越详细越好。  
发出不到30秒，Queenie回了一条：他很清白。就没了动静。  
好吧，有这四个字，Graves就够用了。  
“Credence，晚上陪我出去趟吧。”  
Graves是个行动派，他是会想很多，多数时候想的都是如何规避风险，得到最大利益，一旦他定下来行动计划，一旦他决定要出手，就不会给对方留一丝反击的机会。  
Graves也纳闷，自己对两个前妻的追求欲望，怎么加一起都比不上对这个男孩的一半呢？  
Graves原本想选择一个相对大众的一个西餐厅，他没选高档的餐厅，主要是因为Credence并没有合适的服装，他不想让Credence难堪。Graves开车载着Credence到餐厅的途中，路过一个中餐馆的时候，他瞥到Credence的眼睛亮了。  
“喜欢筷子和饺子？”Graves减慢了车速。  
“先生，都订好了。”Credence像犯了什么错似的缩了缩身子。  
“不，想去就去。”Graves说。  
在停车的时候Credence才支支吾吾告诉Graves他不会用筷子这件事。  
“这不丢人啊。”Graves双手的搭在方向盘上，而Credence紧紧抓着安全带，脸又红了。  
“想吃什么买回去，我教你。”Graves温柔地摸上Credence的膝盖，在上面打转。Credence手握拳又松开，点点头。Graves看他的动作像是被摸了屁股的猫，笑了一声带着他下车。  
当晚，因为掉的比吃得还多，Credence得到了Graves的喂食服务。  
——  
Seraphina Picquery女士是一个心系下属的好上司，她打算早点下班，为他的得力干将Percival Graves送去一些人间温暖——这个老男人独自居住，深居浅出的，如果不定期去看看，怕是死在公寓里，丑了烂了都没人发现。  
她原本想买一束花亲自送过去，但走到默默然才突然想起前几天店被毁了，就随便在附近的便利店买了几瓶饮料，带上楼。  
敲敲门，Picquery自报家门。有个男孩的声音从里面闷闷地传出来：“Graves先生，是Picquery女士。”  
“让她进来稍等一会。”Graves的声音不大，还有一点水声，Picquery推断他在洗澡。  
但是……男孩的声音？  
据她所知，Percival·结一次婚离一次·Graves是个直男啊？起码，他每次结婚和暧昧的对象都是女人。  
而且并没有关系好到可以这么晚了还留在家中的年轻男人。在Picquery的印象里，根本没有。  
结合以上条件，Picquery推断：Graves招了妓，还是男妓。  
直觉来讲，应该是那种，瘦瘦弱弱，黑色头发，雪白皮肤，浑身少毛，眼睛大大，笑起来十分可爱的“纯洁”男孩。  
他妈的。他妈的。他妈的。  
门打开，Picquery第一眼就看见了腼腆地冲她微笑打招呼的Credence，她觉得自己超神了。  
“先生在洗澡，您请坐。”Credence接过呆滞的Picquery的东西，放在茶几上，“我给您泡杯茶。”  
现在的男妓服务范围都这么广了？Picquery持续懵逼中。她环视四周，环境好了许多，有些Graves随手乱放的东西都不见了踪影，十分干净整洁，而她看了一眼餐桌，上面是几个尚未来得及收拾的餐盒和餐具——两人份的外卖，只有一双筷子？  
嗯？Picquery默默记下来要对Graves进行情感方面的心理评估。  
“Seraphina。”Graves从浴室里走出来，他穿着一件白色浴袍，头发还向下滴水，他在Picquery面前坐下，翘起了二郎腿：“什么事？”  
“告诉我，Graves，你用了多少钱把他……”Picquery指着Credence，男孩在为她准备茶水，没有发现她的小动作，“这么全能啊？”  
“他在这里住。”Graves皱着眉头看状况外的Picquery。  
“住一起？！”Seraphina没有控制好音量，“你和他？不是我歧视，只是他的职业有点……”  
“职业怎么了？”Graves歪了歪头，“我觉得挺好。”  
白猫见来了人，警惕地看着Picquery，跳到Graves身边蜷成一个毛球。  
“挺好？……你什么时候养猫了？”Picquery觉得Graves就像被邪教组织洗了脑，“他……Percival，你不像是去招——”  
一听那个“招”字，Graves就明白这个工作上一丝不苟的上司的侦查思路搞错了，他摆摆手：“Credence在那个咖啡厅打工，你那束花还是他送的。”  
这个时候Credence端着两个茶杯来了，给Seraphina一杯，另一杯给了Graves。  
“别走，Credence是吧？坐下聊聊。”Seraphina一见Credence，心理学专业毕业的她一见到Credence和Graves看彼此的眼神，就知道他们俩有戏——说是学着的学术目光，探员的职业敏感还是女人的恋爱雷达都行，她就是知道她又有一对可以撮合了。  
Graves见到Seraphina的眼神变化就知道她那点小心思，她吧，什么都好，就是有个喜欢乱点鸳鸯谱的小爱好，放在平时他一准拒绝，但这次他想看看Seraphina本事有多大。  
“Credence，茶很好喝，但是能不能麻烦你往里面再加一勺白砂糖，还有一点蜂蜜……如果能有点奶酪片就更好了——Graves的奶酪在他的冰箱第二格左边。”  
Credence点头，接过Picquery的茶杯按照她的吩咐去做。  
“你从没有过这种眼神。就算你结婚那天也一样，Percival。他有本事。”Seraphina说得很急促，生怕Credence动作快了。  
“他说会有人埋在土里面的感情挖出来。”Graves温柔地笑了。  
“趁着在这里的机会，快行动。我不介意带你们出去喝酒方便酒后乱性。”  
“你说这话的时候就没考虑你是FBI的什么人？”  
“他也喜欢你。我看得准。”  
“你也就这个时候能看准了。我有数。你帮我个事。”Graves像布置工作似的告诉Picquery几件事。  
“等着你的喜讯。”Seraphina看Credence回来了，接过杯子说谢谢。  
“Percival，我其实就是来看看你的伤恢复的怎么样。你上次答应借给我的书能方便找一下吗？”Seraphina对Graves挤挤眼。Graves点点头，让Credence和Seraphina好好聊一聊，开玩笑说兴许她一开心就把Credence抓到FBI干活了。  
“Credence，你会用筷子吗？”  
“不会，女士……”  
“今晚没吃饭？”  
“吃过了，女士。”  
“Graves喂你的吧。”  
“Credence，你喜欢Percival是吧？”Picquery见Credence语塞，便不想难为他，直接挑明。  
果不其然男孩的脸红了，颤抖着声音承认。  
“抓紧机会啊。找个机会喝点酒趁机乱个性什么的。有什么要求尽管提。”Picquery说，“我看，他也喜欢你，不好意思说罢了。  
“Graves先生他……他才认识我两个星期。”Credence捏着衣服下摆说，“哪有那么快就……”  
“真正喜欢上，一秒钟就够了。把握机会，别后悔了。”Seraphina说，祝酒一般举起茶杯，“祝你成功。”  
——  
Picquery走了，她的话让两个人十分尴尬。  
“先生……我去……我去洗澡。”Credence几乎是冲到浴室。他把自己锁在浴室里面，让流水冲刷身体，把那点邪念统统冲走。他怪Picquery女士，她说的酒后乱性太有诱惑，他不得不往最邪恶，最龌龊不堪的地方想。洗到一半，Credence的已经已经立了起来。他悄悄地在浴室里撸了一次，想像是Graves温暖的手为他服务。高潮来临时一道白光令他几乎双腿一软跌倒在地。  
“Credence？”Graves在外边敲敲门，“你叫我有事？”  
“啊……”Credence这才想起来他没有忍耐住最后的声音，“我……忘记拿衣服了，能麻烦先生拿一下吗？”Credence随便找了个借口。过来一会，Graves在门外说：“你把门锁了。”  
Credence想都没想，带着一身水给Graves开了门。一条缝，Graves能看到Credence裸露的的锁骨和一块前胸。男孩身上粉红，看样子是洗得太卖力，胸前的小肉粒在水蒸气中若隐若现。  
Graves把衣服从门缝里递给Credence，只觉得浑身也开始热起来——浴室的味道他闻得到，那个味道也少年感十足，和大多数成年人不一样，干净得很。Graves叹了口气回卧室，也锁上了门。他有点生理需要需要处理。  
奇了怪了，他从没有这么迫切过。  
第二天Graves难得地打电话问Newt，拐弯抹角地问他现在的年轻人喜欢穿什么款式的衣服，Newt听得出Graves是想带Credence弄几套新的，不露痕迹地告诉他适合的就是最好的。  
Graves想自己去买，给Credence一个惊喜，最后还是拉着Credence去了商场。起初Credence还在拒绝，说自己已经欠Graves太多了，但在Graves突然严肃的目光中乖乖地坐上副驾驶，系上安全带。Graves揉揉Credence的脑袋，夸一句真乖，然后在抽手离开之前装作不经意地在男孩敏感的脖子上摸了一下。看着男孩哆嗦了一下，然后害羞地低头，Graves莫名其妙地心情高涨。  
他给Credence买了不少衣服，不少店员会用奇怪的目光看着仪表堂堂的中年男人和男人身边拘谨可爱的男孩，可这不影响两个人的心情。从头到脚置办个齐全，Graves和Credence在沙发上歇脚，Credence往Graves身边坐了坐，说：“谢谢，Graves先生。”  
“我应该做的。”Graves说。  
“我父亲如果活着，也会和我这样买衣服吗？”Credence问。  
“……会的。”  
那天，Graves懂得了一个道理：谈恋爱这种事就得赶紧挑明了说，否则你献个殷勤，人家以为你要当他爹。


	4. 第四周

第四周  
Graves觉得自己挺行的了，一前半年做不了的谈恋爱必须做的事，他一个周就和Credence体验了个遍，两个人什么都不说，都觉得有戏，可谁都不敢迈出第一步。  
也是啊，感觉对方喜欢自己，可万一是自作多情了，岂不是连暧昧都没了？  
“Credence，Modesty的爷爷奶奶刚刚打电话，她要来这边住一段时间，住到圣诞节后。”Graves一边切黄瓜，一边对正在把果汁放冰箱的Credence说。  
“买这么多苹果汁就是因为这个？”Credence说，“需要我搬出去吗？”  
“不用，可千万别，”Graves说，“Modesty听见有个哥哥住在这里，还有一只小猫，高兴地都快睡不着了。”  
能见到Modesty，Credence有点兴奋，又夹杂着忧虑。万一她不喜欢自己，那他和Graves先生可就彻底没可能了。她的意见是他们两个能不能在一起的决定因素，如果Modesty不喜欢他，就算Graves定下心思要和自己过日子也没用。  
……自己是不是想太多了？Credence翻了个身，他在床上蜷得像只虾，你们的事八字没一撇，瞎想什么。  
Graves去接机场Modesty，Credence在家里烤了几个小蛋糕，当成给小姑娘的见面礼。他有点紧张，他不知道Graves先生会怎么介绍自己，会说自己是个什么样的人吗？会让Modesty和自己好好交往，还是让她离自己远一点？  
“Credence，Modesty来了。”Graves开门，在门口就招呼Credence过去见见他的“女儿”。  
Modesty比相片上还要可爱，她穿着红色的羽绒衣，因为外边下了雪，在她的头发和肩膀上还有一些雪花没有融化。Credence拿了一条毛巾递给Graves，让他自己擦，而他则跪下身，用手为Modesty轻轻扫下雪花。  
“你好，Modesty。”Credence笑着对她打招呼。  
“你好，Credence。”Modesty没有表现出什么特别的情绪，不是很喜欢，也不能说讨厌，Graves手里拿着她的小背包，把她的东西放到她一个人的卧室里。Modesty乖巧地脱了外套，露出里面漂亮的粉蓝色呢子裙。  
“Graves先生，猫咪在哪里？”Modesty问。  
“客厅里。”Graves说，声音极其温柔，好像大一分就会把他的瓷娃娃震碎。Modesty跑到客厅里，学着猫咪叫，还找到了逗猫棒，在窗户透过的冬日阳光中开始疯闹。  
“Modesty是个乖孩子，我想很快她就能和你熟络起来。”Graves看着阳光下的小女孩，对Credence说，“她一定会喜欢你。”  
当Modesty吃了Credence烤的蛋糕以后，就被这个大男孩收买了，两人用一个下午迅速熟络起来，好像他们前世就是兄妹一般。晚上，她拿着故事书缠着Credence给她讲睡前故事，Graves佯装生气：“平时不都是我讲？小心我嫉妒了把Credence赶到街上。”  
“那我就和他一起，当卖火柴的小女孩。”Modesty咯咯笑了，她环上了白色珊瑚绒的睡衣，钻进被窝把Graves赶出门外。“Credence，能麻烦你锁门吗？”  
Credence照着她的要求做了。  
“别讲故事，我听Seraphina阿姨说，你是Graves先生的新恋人？”Modesty笑着问，一脸天真。  
Credence皱起眉头：“Seraphina？”  
“Picquery女士。”Modesty解释。  
“不，我和Graves先生——”  
“她说你喜欢他，他也喜欢你——我觉得你们俩挺好的。”Modesty眨眨眼睛，“我从没见过Graves先生这么开心过，我知道我来了是一部分，但是他看你的眼神，你看他的眼神，和爷爷看奶奶，奶奶看爷爷的一模一样。你们还没有告白？”  
Credence闭上嘴巴不说话。好像天底下的人都知道他喜欢Graves先生，而只有当事人不知道。  
“我可以帮你追他啊。”Modesty点点头，“我明年就要来这里读书了，就住在这里，我也想让Graves先生有个人陪伴。告诉你件事吧，他做饭也就那几样好吃，和你不一样，你做饭好吃，我知道。”  
Credence笑了，“你不怕我是个坏人？来骗你和Graves先生的？”  
“你不是，”Modesty说，“Credence，你会跪下来给我扫雪花——我妈妈都不会这么对我。”  
“其实我见过许多想讨好我来接近、取悦Graves先生的人，但我一个都不喜欢，他们喜欢我是因为我对Graves很重要，喜欢Graves先生是喜欢他的钱，权力和地位来的。今天我看见你了，我觉得，你才是那个真真正正喜欢Graves先生的那个人。”  
“而且，他看你的眼神，比看妈妈的眼神还要温柔。”  
——  
第二天，Modesty对Credence撒娇，让Credence出门给她买一本小说。Graves拗不过她，便勉强同意了，让Credence多穿点保暖，叮嘱几句才放人。  
Modesty和Chastity玩了一会，Chastity便去晒太阳，Modesty则背着手像个小大人一样走到看报的Graves面前，清清嗓子：“Graves先生，你什么时候和Credence结婚啊？”  
“小孩子瞎说什么。”Graves把脸用报纸遮起来，不看这个古灵精怪的小姑娘。  
“拒绝眼神交流，心里虚——这还是你教我的。”Modesty笑着夺过报纸扔到一边，抱着Graves的脖子坐在他的腿上，“我知道你喜欢他，你看看你的眼神吧。”  
“他不喜欢我，有什么用？”Graves略去了Credence把他当爹情节。  
Modesty看着Graves的眼睛，他们俩没有血缘关系，但巧了的是他俩的眼睛都是接近金黄的蜜糖色，再加上Modesty的小大人的气场，许多人都以为Modesty是Graves的亲女儿。比起母亲，Modesty与Graves更亲近是真的。  
“我有点记不得妈妈的事了，但我知道两件事，第一件，Credence对我很好，我喜欢她；第二件，他也喜欢你。”  
“你这个小孩子懂这么多啊？”Graves在她的鼻梁上挂了一下，亲了一下她的额头。  
“我们过几天去游乐园吧！”Modesty说，“我今年的圣诞礼物，只想要另一个Mr.Graves。”  
——  
Modesty几乎天天粘着Credence。  
“如果有上辈子，你一定是我的哥哥——亲哥哥，能帮我挡下恶毒继母虐待的好哥哥。”Modesty任性地要Credence晚上和自己睡一张床，她没带她的毛毛熊，他可以代替，同时让Chastity睡在她的枕头边上。他们俩关了灯，Modesty对Credence讲她脑中的天马行空。  
“我是那个勇敢反抗继母的小姑娘。”Modesty说，“她是个保守的教徒，让我打扮得像个修女，有一点小错就大打出手。”  
“我应该是什么样的性格？”Credence听了有点乐。  
Modesty转转眼珠：“你是老大，应该是那个逆来顺受的。总是替我们犯下的错挨打……“  
“你们？”  
“还有Chastity！”Modesty摸了一下Chastity，猫咪呼噜呼噜算是回应一声。  
“好。”Credence笑了。很难想想，他的身世，他的创伤，如果没有现代的思潮和环境，没有救助机构，他可能就会成为Modesty嘴里的那个极度恐惧又极度渴望感情的人吧？幸好他不是。他羞涩，也胆怯，但不是不健全。  
“你还没问Graves先生呢！”Modesty拉拉Credence的手。  
“Graves先生呢？”Credence顺着她的性子问。  
Modesty嘟起嘴吧：“你得亲我一下。”  
Credence就亲了她的额头一下。  
“他是一个政府高官，遇到了贫困潦倒的我们，他爱上了你，然后把你救了出来。从此王子和王子过着幸福的生活。”  
猫咪打了个喷嚏。  
“Credence，我们周六要去游乐园。虽然咱们才认识一个星期，但我可以要一个圣诞礼物吗？”Modesty认真地看着Credence的眼睛。她的眼睛也亮亮的，里面也有一片星光碎片。  
“只要我买得起。”Credence点头。  
Modesty往前挪了挪身体，抱着Credence像抱着她的大熊：“我想，把一个Mr.Graves变成两个。”她闭上眼睛，说了句晚安。  
“晚安。”Credence又一次红透了脸。  
——  
游乐园建在海边，沙滩上人很多，家长成双成对带着孩子在游乐园游玩。Modesty拉着Credence的手走在海岸边的石路上，她另一只手上拿着一个大大的粉色棉花糖，Graves围着围巾，手里拿着Modesty的包，在两个人身后慢慢走。  
Modesty对旋转木马没什么兴趣，Graves想着这里前几年丢过一个小男孩，想不玩也罢。三个人路过一个射击的小摊子，二十块钱玩一次，给20发塑料子弹，击中了绑在木板上的气球有奖品。Modesty缠着Graves让他给自己打个特等奖——一个水晶皇冠，Graves别扭地交了钱。他原想放点水，结果打了三枪全都扑空，他才发现这种枪和他平日用的完全不一样，最后他只打了一个二等奖，Modesty拿着一个小不锈钢戒指快哭了。  
“别伤心，这个戒指可以刻字，小姑娘。”老板看她委屈的样子安慰道。Modesty手里握着戒指眼泪“吧嗒”掉到地上，她擦干眼泪强忍着不许自己哭出来，但并没什么成效。。  
“Graves先生，能麻烦你去买两杯热巧克力吗？”Credence一边给Modesty擦眼泪一边说。Graves离开，Credence凑到Modesty耳边说：“我帮你打。”  
Graves买巧克力的时间很短，但足够Credence帮Modesty打下个皇冠。  
是，他对Graves撒谎了，他参加了FBI的选拔，不仅没有在第一轮被刷下来，而且他以个人成绩最高分打入了最后的面试。因为FBI不允许内部恋情，而Credence对和Graves在一起又有那么点幻想。  
在老板和一干人等钦佩的目光下，Credence拉着破涕为笑的Modesty离开小摊，Graves看着Modesty手里的皇冠，疑惑地看Credence。  
“一个好心的先生帮我打了。”Modesty解释。Credence附和。  
Modesty又要去坐摩天轮。几个人赶到摩天轮处，只剩下一张票。  
于是Modesty在一个女大学生的陪同下，坐上了摩天轮。  
天已经完全黑了下来，天上点点星辰一闪闪的，Graves和Credence抬头看着Modesty所在的厢，小姑娘冲着他们招手，然后注意力便被美景吸引而去。  
“Credence，谢谢你为了Modesty弹无虚发。”Graves笑着说，“那可是很厉害的。”  
“先生，我——”  
“那年我不是考官，否则像你这么优秀的苗子，我说什么都不肯放你走。”Graves说，他摘下手套放进口袋，吐出的白气在灯光里更明显。  
“第一名，你为什么要放弃？”Graves扭头看他，“探员挣得比在咖啡厅打工要多，你为什么还要这样吃苦？”  
Credence抿抿嘴唇不说话。  
“只管说，我都知道了。”Graves往Credence身边侧了一下，让他说出口。  
Credence深呼吸，张开嘴，紧接着又微微摇头，舔着嘴唇半天没动静。  
“那个时候你就认识Tina和Queenie了吧？她们愿意伙同你来设个局让我跳？”  
“不，不是！”Credence否认，“我从没想要设局，我、我只是……”  
“你只是？”Graves饶有兴趣地盯着Credence，青年的脸又红了，低着头支支吾吾什么都说不出口。  
“FBI不许内部恋爱。”  
“怎么，你有喜欢的人在FBI工作？”Graves声音里的笑意越来越浓，事情往越来越好的方向发展了。  
Credence咬了下唇，鼓起勇气看着Graves的眼睛，他看见Graves先生的眼神那么温柔，好像把毕生所有的爱意都凝结在这个眼神里，只给他一个人看。  
“因为……因为Graves先生在FBI工作。”  
够了，足够了。  
Graves拜托Picquery查了一下Credence的资料，他知道这个年轻人是他第一次救出的孩子，他知道他参加了FBI的考试，但不知道他是这么想的。  
“你在FBI”这句话和“我喜欢你”无异。  
“Credence，你知道我很生气吗？”Graves冷着脸抓起Credence的手，男孩不愿意戴手套，手冻得通红，和他们初见的时候差不多，“你……为什么现在才说？”  
“……Graves先生。”Credence几乎哭出来，男人把他拉到怀里，抚摸他的脖子，把他的头放到自己肩膀上。  
本来一切都很简单，生活，工作，还有恋爱。  
游乐园放起了烟花，一个个闪亮的烟花在半空中打开，Modesty趴在窗户上盯着礼花入了神，没有看到她的圣诞礼物在此刻成了真。  
END


	5. 第五周

—第五周—  
“默默然”猫咪咖啡重新开张，Newt和Tina索性把库房改成了一个大房子，就住在这里，Queenie的男友Jacob搬进了她们的公寓。Newt有点愧疚，找Credence说这件事的时候Credence开心地告诉他他以后和Graves先生住一起，和Modesty一起。  
Modesty的爷爷奶奶年事已高，Graves与他们做好了工作，把抚养权要了过来，交给Graves两位老人也很放心。  
Chastity也回了咖啡厅工作，她还是很高冷，不愿意与生人接触，不上班的时候就跟着Credence回家，日子过得很惬意。  
Graves回去上班，大家都说他精神恢复得不错，找了个借口，说要为Graves先生的回归庆祝一下，重点强调了一下“出席者带伴侣”，Graves知道这是在挤兑他呢，笑而不语。  
所以当Credence出现在派对上，并且用他的专业知识和技能吊打一干师弟师妹的时候，整个小组都疯了。疯了的还包括来看Graves笑话的Theseus。  
——  
圣诞节，咖啡店的人还不少。  
距Credence第一次为Graves送花已经过了整整一个月。Graves来到咖啡厅，在Credence脸上亲了两下，对他说要一束花，25支玫瑰。  
“送给哪个新来的小实习生啊？”Credence开着玩笑为他包了起来。  
Graves也笑了，他从Credence手里接过玫瑰，头也不回地走了出去。Credence皱起眉头——不会真的……吧……  
因为是圣诞，下班比较早，Credence回到家，Modesty已经等候多时，扑到他的身上亲了他一口：“Graves先生说他很快就能回来。”  
差不多两分钟，门铃声响起。  
“谁啊？”Credence从猫眼看过去，是Graves。  
“忘带钥匙了？”Credence开门，只见Graves从背后拿出那束玫瑰，温柔宠爱地看他：“Barebone先生，有你的一束花。”  
-END-


End file.
